The White Wolf
by Crystal-star-Tyler
Summary: What if the Cullen's never came back.What happens when Bella is get strange high fevers in New Moon. What if when Jacob was telling her they couldn't be friends she changed into a wolf right in front of him.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. I had another idea so put it on paper so I guess this is my third story hope you like if you want more**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter**

I was heading over to Jacob's house hoping that he would be there. I Kind of hoped that he had mono but something inside me says he doesn't. I once called Jacob about five times a day and he never answer's sometimes,but he never hands the phone over. I call so much that they don't bother to answer any more. Charlie says to stop calling because it just brings up there phone bill, but I just couldn't bring my self to care.

I stopped calling because I started having high temperature' thinks I caught the swan 's kind of funny you know cause I'm a swan and anyway I have been changing and it's weird. I grew a whole foot!I was still short and all but it was still weird..My hair won't stop growing .I just cut it a week ago and it's at my hips again.I also got more thing is so strange about me know a way back to what I'm doing.

I was almost at the reservation when I saw Quil come from the woods looking confused. I slammed on the breaks and the truck came to a screeching stop. I rolled the window down and yelled "Hey Quil ." He turned around but smiled when He say it was me. "Hey Bella what you doing here." He said while running to the truck. "Oh I was just going to Jake's house to see how he doing,you know cause he's sick."

He frowned and said "Bella I just saw him in the woods with Sam Uley and the gang." To say I was shocked was an understanding. I can't believe Jake would fake being sick just to so he wouldn't have to hang out with me. I guess I shouldn't be to surprised,many of my friends turned away from me every since...He left me.

"Oh, I'll walked to him about that but any way do you want a ride." Quil smiled and said "Well it beats walking any day." When he was strapped up I started my truck again I drove off.

We sat in comfortable silence that I never have any more. Charlie always goes when I'm some were near him he makes excuses and really hurts that even my own father doesn't want me around.

I dropped Quil off and said my good byes and drove away heading over to Jake's. I was ready to know why he faked being sick.I always had a crush on Jacob,and him doing that was just plan hurtful.I guess I understand why though,like really you would every want to hand out with me.

I was driving don he's street and I got nervous.I even thought of turning back around,but something told me that I had to see him.

I parked in him drive way and say that he was on his porch looking like e was in deep thought. When he heard my door slam shut his head snapped up to he wasn't looking me in the eyes. "Why are you here Bella," He said his voice cold as ice.

I got angry out of no were and started screaming at him."What do you mean what am I doing haven't answered my calls and I was getting worried." I finished my sentence coming out in a whisper.

I heard foot steps and saw that it was Sam Uley and his gang. I gave Jake the look that meant 'what the heck'. Jake looked over to same and he shock his head for some reason.

I wanted private with Jake so I made a head gesture to the forest and started walking to it. About ten seconds later I herd Jacob following me.I walked for about two minutes and stopped. No one could here are conversation so that's good. When I turned around Jacob started talking instantly. "Bella we can't be friends any more." he said with his head down. As sson as he said that It started ranning.

I felt my heart break and tears fell out of my eyes binding with the ran. "What," I said and you could hear the heart break in my words.

Jake up looked up and finally looked in my eye's. His expression changed from plan to wonder. I t reminded me of a blind guy finally seeing the light.

I got a flash back off when Edward left me,and I got so angry I was literally shaking.

I was angry at me self, I was angry at my fake friends,An I was diffidently angry at Edward.

Jake's face changed from wonder to shock and some fear. "No not her too." I didn't no what he meant but I couldn't think about cause now I was on the floor in pain. It felt my bones were snapping then forming back together,than it all stopped. I stood up hesitantly and I was taller,a whole lot taller.

"What in the world," said but it can out in a howl. I looked to Jake in shock and his expression was the same filled with sock and some fear. I looked down at my self and that I saw scared me mindless. Instead of my feet there was four big snow white paws. I ran over to a puddle that had formed from the ran and I saw a big wolf with beautiful purple eye.

All that was going in my head was,'What am I'

**Thank you for reading and I update when I get reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. I had another idea so put it on paper so I guess this is my third story hope you like if you want more**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to. I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 2**

"What am I" I tried to tell Jake but I keep howling, I wish i had my old voice. Jake held up his finger for me to what and went behind a tree. What he want me to stay here will he goes and play hid and seek behind a tree what the heck is wrong with him. Then out of no were a red, brown wolf jump from behind the tree that Jake was behind.

**'Bella it's me Jake, how did you change that's impossible. I not saying it's impossible to change because you're a girl and all...' **He rambled on

'Jake please stop your giving me a headache, look I don't know how this happen but you better start telling me how this started and why you didn't tell me sooner, I could have helped you .'

**'I'm sorry I about what I said before it was alpha's orders but, I will tell you everything Bella but first you need to phase back to your human form'**

'I guess it's ok but phasing back sounds good about now, how does this work exactly.'

**'Uh you have to calm down, try thing good things or something and before you do that go behind the bush' **he said and if you look hard enough he's blushing.

I ran behind the bushed and thought of the Cullen's and my thought made me more anger than I ever been and the clouds started moving together and thunder and rain came. I don't know what's wrong with me but I think I just changed the weather. To calm myself down I thought of Jake and it stoped raining and ou can just make out that the sun is shining. Cool.

I looked down from the sky and I was my old self again, but my clothes were a little muddy but not a big deal. I walk from behind the bush to see Jacob with cut of shorts and no shirt and I started drooling. How could I not have noticed how hot Jacob is I mean damn. I looked up to his face and saw that his mouth was hanging open. "What" I said confused. "How do you have clothes on when you change your supposed to rip out of them?" He in amazement. "I don't know, and were you trying to see me naked because if you were you could have just asked." I said and winked

His smirked even though his face was beat red. Man I hope he didn't missed the boat on this one cause he is to die for. 'Come on Bella let's get back to my house we have a lot of explaining to do." He said as he took my hand and walked me back to his house, but the only that was one my mine was why the heck did I date a blood sucker if I could have a sexy wolf.

When we made it back to the house the pack was were sitting on the porch drinking soda, but when they saw use they got back to business.

"Jacob I thought I told you to" Sam started but Jake interrupted. "Yeah Yeah I know but he got bigger problems. When we were in the woods Bella got made and phased I don't know how but she did. I saw her myself." He said with wonder and looked at me again like a blind man seeing the light.

I smiled and watched the boys jaw's drop, I have finally surprised the all might alpha and I know it's not going to be the last time. I'm always full of surprises

**Thanks for reading and review if you want more. ****J -The Queen of twilight fanfic**


	3. Chapter 3

** hey this is the Queen of fan fiction I don't know what the heck happen to my laptop but it went crazy and started posting things sorry for the terrible chapter 3 but this is the real on so hope you like it review to tell me what's up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to. I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Sneak peak of chapter 3**

**-The Queen of twilight fanfic**

"Well damn it, know we have the vampire chick on are side," said Paul.

My anger sparked up out of no where and my body started shaking again. "Look here bitch I am no vampire chick" I snared in discuss. "If you have a problem with that you can go head and bite me because I'm not changing that."

The pack looked at me in shock but Jake looked at me in amazement and Paul looked at me in respect.

I stopped shaking and smiled at my words, and at how brave I'm turning.

Sam seemed to have shaken out of his shock and now got back to business. "Bella how did this happened you don't have any Quileute in you do you?"

"I don't know I never asked my mom if I had any Quileute blood line connections, but I could call her if you want."

Sam nodded out of approval and I pulled out m cell and started to move back the forest for privacy but Jake followed every step I took. I turned around and was about to ask him why he was following me, but then the weirdest thing happened. It was like gravity, all the lines that I thought held me to the earth all broke off and the only thing that held me to the ground was Jacob.

Jake smiled the brightest smile I ever seen and the pack were grinning too. "What, what just happen?" I said with confusion.

"A double Imprint." they said in allusion. "Umm am I supposed to know what that means?"

Sam then said "Imprint means your other half so to speak, it's like love at first sight but stronger. You and Jacob Imprinted on each other which makes It a double imprint. It's stronger than normal imprinting."

I was in shock but I was so happy that I had finally got the guy of my dreams. **(The Queen: Yah I know that was sappy but suck it up and read.) **

I smiled at Jacob, pulled my cell phone out and pulled Jacob slowly in the woods with me by his shorts belt loop. I looked past him to the pack and say that their eyes were so wide you would have thought their eyes would fall off.

I winked at them and drug a very happy Jacob with me deeper in the forest.

When we were far enough that they couldn't see or hear us I kissed him with all the passion I could ever have. He kissed back with as mush passion and I found myself shoved softly against a tree by Jake. Oh this fells so right…. Wait no this is moving a little bit too fast.

I twisted my head to the side and he looked up at me with understanding. "I'm sorry Jake this is just a little to fast." I said ruefully. "I Know Bella it's ok let's call your mom and we can talk about later." I nodded and dialed in her number and wait for someone to pick up.

**_"Hello," _**_said Renee in her natural lucky go happy voice_

"Hey mom it's me Bella, I just wanted to"

**_"Oh hey Bella I haven't heard from you in a while how are you, are you still depressed over Edward….."_**

As soon as I heard his name anger shot straight through me and I started shaking uncontrollably.

Jake put his hand on the middle of my back and I instantly cooled down.

_"Mom I didn't call you to talk about that, just listen and stop trying to interrupt me all the time. I wanted to know if I have any_ _Quileute blood in me."_

**_"Ummm no, no you don't have Quileute blood in your system," _**_she said nervously._

_"Mom I know your lying to me, tell me its ok." I said kind of hurt that she would lie to her only daughter._

**_"Ok sweetie you know how I told you that I left Charlie because I couldn't stay there anymore. Well I lied darling I left because…..I..I cheated on your father with the father of Paul_****Lahote."**

I didn't hear anything after that. Maybe it was because I crushed the phone or it was because I was so shocked that I had fell to the ground.

So many things were running through my mind. Charlie is not my really dad, my mom is a cheater and a liar, and that I had a brother. And it's no other then Paul Lahote.

**Hey sorry guys for the confusion I don't even know what happen but there was chapter 3**

** -The Queen of Twilight Fanfic**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction I hope you like chapter four. Please review so I can now. I update when there are more reviews **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to. I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**chapter 4**

**-The Queen of twilight fanfic**

I was in shock that I had a brother but made that my mother turned out to be a lying no good slut.

The clouds were swirling and thunder and lightning were coming from them. This time I knew I was the one that was causing this, but I don't know how.

"Holy shit, I have a brother and its Paul, can this day get any more confusing." I huffed out trying to catch my breath and calm down myself and the storm.

Jake came out of his shock and said, "We have to tell the pack this Bella, we can't hold this off any longer." I nodded and calms that storm down to where there's only wind.

While we were walking back to the pack the wind blew my hair in my face and I went to move it away but then I say the ends of my hair turn bond.

I stopped automatically and watch as the bottom of my hair turned for brown to blond. I looked like as if I got highlights. "What, what happened," Jake said turning around but when he did his eye's became like plates.

In his eyes were skoke that I could understand but the next emotion I caught in his eyes was lust.

"How did that happen," he said reaching out to touch it with lust obvious in his voice.

I shrugged and watched as he touched it and when he looked up to me he had a huge smile.

"I don't know what happened but I like," he said and gave me a peck on the mouth

Well at least I thought it was peck but it lingered and soon I felt his tongue grace my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and felt his tongue explore my mouth.

I giggled at bite his tongue and watch him yelp. I continued to laugh as I walked back to the pack swaying my hips to mock him

When we final reached the pack all the seriousness came back to me when I saw Paul. I think Jake say my sudden change and took my hand

"Hey Bella what did your mom, what happen to your hair," He said in shock as they all looked at my now half brown half blonde hair.

"I have no idea what happen but well talk about that later there are more important things to discuss," I said nervously.

"When I called my….mother and she told me that she had cheated on Charlie with a man named Stan Lahote."

"Stan Lahote… but that's my father," Paul stuttered

"So that means Blondie's your sister Paul!" Quil said with surprise.

Paul looked at Quil them at me then what surprised me was that he grinned he actually grinned.

"No freaking way," said Embry while I smiled. Just then the cloud went away and the sun shined brightly. "Oh that was another thing I wanted to tell you Sam, somehow I can control the weather," I said and couldn't stop laughing at their faces, man I love these people.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and remember I will update a soon as I can. **

**-The Queen of Twilight Fanfic**


	5. Chapter 5

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 5**

"How is that possible, that can't be true," Sam stuttered. I shrugged "I don't know but I can I could show you if you don't believe me." When he nodded for me to go head I said "Ok get a good storm someone make me anger," I said with excitement in my voice. I want to test my ability t the limits.

"Hey free shot at Bella I'll do it," Quil said jumping in front of me. It looked like he was coming to me but then he turned and attacked my imprint. The pack thought it was a good idea to join in so Jake was out numbered. I was getting anger I knew this because the wind started picking up and my turned purple when I was still human! The pack stopped and looked at me to see if what they were doing worked. They saw my eyes and froze. I was too far gone in my anger and I couldn't stop the storm.

The wind blew and twirled and clouds formed in the skies it started raining, thundering and lighting. I felt the energy from the lighting and I pulled it to. So know a string of lighting was circling me and I reached out and graded it. I yanked back and it can in the form of a wipe. I pulled it back strike a tree nearby and it fell with a clean break.

I think I was going to fare because I can hear the pack and Jake calling for me to calm down. I heard the sea rushing at the beach and I knew I has to stop or there was going to be houses flooding. I let go of the lighting and pushed all my anger away. I could see that the storm was driving away and the sun was slowly come out and the rain stopped.

I looked back to the pack and they were again shocked. When am I going to stop surprising them? I rock, I thought smiling.

"Well that was…interesting, Jake you have a hand full on your hands," said Sam. Jake nodded and Embry said, "Know I see the resemblances between you too," he said looking at Paul and me. "You're both hot heads." Me and Paul smiled I think Paul as my brother will be ok.

We were now heading over to Sam's mates Emily's house. I never met here but the way he talks about her she sounds like a sweet person.

When we got here Jake pulled me to the side before I got the chance to enter the cozy looking house. "What Jake," I said when the all of the pack entered the house. "Bella I just wanted to tell. "Bella I just wanted to tell you when you met Emily don't stare it bothers Sam." "Ok but why would I stare," I said confused.

"I'll tell you but I got to make it quick, one day when Sam was with Emily something happened and he got mad and Emily was to close and when he changed me was hurt badly."

"Ok I won't stare." With that we entered the house and it was nice and cozy. I was greeted by Emily and I saw that she had three clean scares on the side of her face, but surprisingly it didn't bother me so I didn't need to be told not to look because I didn't.

"Hi congrats to being in the pack…," I noticed she didn't know my name so I helped her out. "Bella," I said smiling. "Congrats bell aim Emily nice to meet you," she said smiling at me. I could tell she would be and easy friend to make. "Thanks nice to meet you too."

**Sorry guys for not writing a lot of chapters I was a little busy with school and stuff but I'm back so expect to see more chapters coming your way Thanks for reading and review if you want more. ****J****-The Queen of twilight fanfic**


	6. NOTICE

**The Queen of twilight fanfic- Hey guys I'm really sorry that I have not been updating but, I'm not feeling this story anymore because I guess I'm not a team Jacob, but if you really want me to continue review and tell me and I'll start putting up longer chapters. Have a great day ****J****.**


	7. Chapter 6

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 6**

Emily and I keep talking and I found out that she was very easy to talk to. As we talked I helped her cook some delicious blue berry muffins. When I thought Emily wasn't looking I shoved a muffin in my mouth, I just couldn't take the, oh so wonderful smell anymore. But like always I got caught. "Bella!" Emily said surprised and I turned toward her quickly with a mouth full of muffins. "What I only took two, but can you blame me those muffins smell so good!" I say as I put a hand in my hip.

The pack started laughing and I just rolled my eyes and finished with the muffins. When they were all done I loaded them on the tray and I walked out bravely into a pack of hungry men. They crowded around me trying to get their share of muffins. There was a combination on arms and hands sticking out and grabbing the poor muffins. During the whole commotion I felt someone's hand slap me butt. Shocked I looked around and everyone seemed to be oblivious to what happened. I turned around and say Jacob look down at me with a wicked smile on his face as he bit into his mouth.

I smiled and winked at him and put the tray down on the table and the men eagerly followed the tray while I drag Jacob to the door. I caught Emily looking at us smiling at the corner of my eyes. I turned to her and winked and continued to push Jake out the door. When we got out side Jake and I started walking to the beach. When we got there we climbed up the cliff that the pack usually jumps off of. We got to the top of the cliff and Looked over at Jacob silently asking if he wanted to go first. He responded by stretching out his arms in a diving position and jumped almost gracefully and did one flip and dropped into the water, show off.

He resurfaced and called to me that it was my turn, like I didn't already know that. I made a decision that when I hit the water I was going to act like I drowned just to see his reaction. I stood still on the edge and jumped did a flip and let myself fall in the ocean. Once I was under water I stilled my body and let my strange but beautiful hair float around me. I let myself sink and keep my eyes open to see everything.

I saw Jacobs legs swimming on the surface as he waited for me to come up but when he noticed I wasn't he ducked his head under water looking around for me frantically.

**Jacob Pov:**

I looked around under water trying to find my Bella. I spotted her on the ocean floor not moving at all. I panicked and swam my hardest to my Bella hoping that I could make it to her in time.

**Bella Pov:**

I watched as Jake swim to me and scooped me up and swam to the surface and headed to the shore looking at me every ten seconds. He was saying how much he was sorry and that it was all his fault and that he loved me, and I started to feel a little guilty. We finally made it and Jacob quickly start calling to me and when I didn't respond he started to push on my chest and put air in my mouth. It turned me on so much when he went to force air in my mouth again I kissed him roughly and pushed him over to where I was on top off him. I pulled back to look at him and smiled with lust still burning in my heart. "You really do love me", I said breathlessly. I noticed that he was laying there in shook and was looking up at me. To break him out of his shock I ducked down and kissed his frozen lips once more, and it did the trick. He grabbed me and hugged me so hard that I thought I was going to pop. "Bella don't scare me like that anymore", he said and kissed me and sighed happily because I wasn't harmed.

I smiled and said sorry and then we just laid there on the beach happy. I was happy because know I fully know he loves me just as much as I loved him. He was happy that I was just playing and that I was alright. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark so we headed back to Emily's house so we could get me truck so I could get home to Charlie. We said are goodbyes and I hugged Paul and to everyone's surprise he hugged me back.

Jake drove me home in my truck while I leaned into his side, immediately he put his arm around me. We parked in the dive way and Charlie's cop car was in the drive way too. I got out the truck and met Jacob in the front of the truck and he walked me to the door. When we got there I say the curtains move and I knew Charlie would be close by to see what's going on. "Come to my room later on?", I whispered so Charlie wouldn't over here. "Sure, sure", he said smiling and I bent over and kissed him for a good min and then I retreated into the house and shut the door with a smile.

"Bells?" Charlie asked like he didn't know I was already here. I rolled my eyes and answered "Yea dad its me." I walked over to the TV room and saw that he was watching a game of baseball again. When he saw me he muted the TV which is rare so I was on high alert.

When he saw my smile his eyes grew in surprise, I guess he wasn't us to seeing me have any emotion on my face other than depression. "Bella are you ok", hey said and smiled happy to see I was acting like I was alive again. "Yea dad and I'm over Pissward I don't even know what I saw in that stick with hair", I said as I grabbed the pizza Charlie had in his hands and plopped down on the couch. He sat in shock for a while and then he started laughing, what the ... crazy old geezer.

"I don't know what you saw in him either bells great to have you back", he said still chuckling. I shook my head, "Great to be back." I looked over to him and bite his pizza and smiled when I saw he was shaking his head and grabbed another one. Then he finally say my hair and his eyes widened. "Bella….um what happened to your hair." I looked at him and decided not to tell him the truth that would probably freak him out. "I died have of it blond… don't you like," I said with big innocent eyes. He smiled and reached over and pated my head " I like it bells change is good." He unmuted the TV and we started to watch baseball usually I would have to make it look like I enjoyed it but this time I really did.

I thought I was free from questions but as soon the commercial was on turned to me and turned the volume down. "Bells where were you today, why did you come back so late and who were you talking to outside." I looked around everywhere but him but then I thought oh who cares I know I don't. "I was at Jake's house then Emily's house then the beach, I was talking to Jake outside we kissed because were together.' I said and looked into his eyes waiting for what he was going to say when all I said sinked into to his brain. He finally got to the turns of what I said and leaned back on his chair with a smug smile on his face "I knew those kids were going to get together," I heard him whisper to himself with my new wolf hearing. "Well ok then … I'll talk to Billy tomorrow." Of course they always gossip like little old woman. "You guys remind me of little old woman the way you gossip and shi ... and crap," said not wanting to curse in front of Charlie. Charlie just rolled his eyes and turned the volume back up.

Later on I decided it was time to go to my room I sad good night to Charlie and climbed up the stairs. When I got in my room I knew I still had a little time tell Jake came up to my room so I went to take a shower. After I took my shower I look through my closet in my towel and got out the clothes the pixie brought me. I looked through the stacks of clothes for night clothes. I found a black thong with a matching brawl I smiled once thankful for the little pixie. I put them on and found some boy's shorts and a t-shirt that if I even raised my arm you could see my stomach. I f I do say so myself I look pretty sexy. I looked at the clock and estimated that I had about 5 minutes tell Jacob can so I grabbed my cd player and played out loud All about him by Auburn but I made sure Charlie wouldn't be able to hear it.

**'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him  
>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<br>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang  
>About nobody-e-e-e <strong>I started swaying my hips to the beat**  
><strong>**  
>'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him<br>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me  
>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<br>About nobody-e-e-e **I swayed my head to the beat also**  
><strong>**  
>Well, had him shooting for me like a ball team<br>Every guy was a knock out, Don King  
>But not none of 'em had smarts, that's my thing<br>It's not enough to have balls, Spalding, ha  
>One day by Starbucks<br>I bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks  
>He said "Excuse me beautiful, " I said, "Aww, shucks"<br>And then he asked, "Well, ay, wanna grab lunch? "** I closed my eyes and keep up the movements**  
><strong>**  
>Never ever ever met a guy so fly<br>Got me hooked like apple pie, I  
>Think I'm falling and I don't know why<br>But I won't fight these butterflies**

**'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him  
>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<br>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang  
>About nobody-e-e-e <strong>I grabbed my hair and continued swaying mouth singing the song**  
><strong>**  
>'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him<br>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me  
>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang<br>About nobody-e-e-e (We don't give a dang)**

**And I swear what we have is just super cool  
>The way he's always in my head like a Bluetooth<br>I got a text from him, he said come through  
>Told me that he wants to kick it, Kung Fu<br>Don't do nothing much at all  
>Just we and his boys watching football<br>He asked for a kiss (Muah) So I gave him two  
>He said, "Well, thank you, baby, " I said, "You're welcome, boo" <strong>I started to roll my hips a little**  
><strong>**  
>Never ever ever met a guy so fly<br>Got me hooked like apple pie, I  
>Think I'm falling and I don't know why<strong>

**But I won't fight these butterflies**

**'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him  
>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<br>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang  
>About nobody-e-e-e<strong>

**'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him  
>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me<br>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang  
>About nobody-e-e-e<strong>

**No, I don't need no fancy cars  
>And I don't need no diamond rings<br>My baby is all I need and more  
>'Cause I don't need those extra things<strong>

**It's not about you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about you)  
>It's not about them (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about them)<br>It's all about me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about me)  
>And it's all about him (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about him) <strong>I bent down and started shaking my butt seductively

**'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him  
>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me (And he's all about me)<br>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang (And we don't give a dang now)  
>About nobody-e-e-e (About nobody)<strong>

**'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him ('Cause I'm all about him)  
>And he's all about me, me, me, me, me (I said he's all about me)<br>And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang (And we don't give a dang now)  
>About nobody-e-e-e (About nobody, no) <strong>I sat back up by rolling my hips to the ending of the song**  
><strong>**  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'Cause I'm all about him  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) I'm all about him<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) And we don't give a dang, dang, dang  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you, boy  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh) It's all about you<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh)**

When the song ended I went to the CD player and pushed pause and looked over shocked to see Jacob seating on my rocking chair looking at me with nothing but love and lust and it made me shiver. This is going to be a very, very long night.

**The Queen of twilight fanfic- Well there you have it a long chapter ****J****keep reviewing and you will have more of them. Thanks for reading I will give you another Chapter later on. Thanks for the reviews. It made me want to continue.**


	8. Chapter 7

_The White Wolf_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 7**

I winked at Jacob and stretched on purpose so my shirt could ride up a little, and before I knew what was happening he had me pined on my bed. I looked up to him saw that his eyes looked black full of lust, but I used this time to mess with him. I closed my eyes slowly and slowed my breathing to make it look like I had fallen asleep.

**Jacob's Pov:**

I looked down at my beautiful Bella and saw that she had fallen asleep, but that couldn't be because she was just awake doing the sexiest dance I ever saw her do. I poked her check and she didn't wake up, I kissed her and she didn't wake up so I was going to take it to extreme. I ducked down and kissed her exposed skin on her stomach.

**Bella's Pov:**

I thought he was going to give up when he kissed me but then I felt a wet kiss on my stomach and my eye's shot open. I faked a sleepy voiced and said, "What the heck Jake stop I'm stop I'm trying to sleep." "No babe, get back up and dance for me." I smirked and was about to reply when I felt something big crawl on my arm. I looked down slowly and saw a giant black spider crawling on my arm. I let out an ear piercing scream and started fling my arm around but it wouldn't get off. My biggest fear was spiders and this was the biggest spider I ever saw. Jake flew off me and started looking around for danger but didn't have enough time to find out what it was because we heard Charlie running up the stairs. Jake quickly jumped out the window and Charlie opened the door and looked around.

By them I was jumping up and down screaming and waving my hand around like crazy. "Bella what's wrong, what happened," Charlie said trying to hold me down. I stopped jumping and looked to see if it was still on my arm, and I was. It looked like it was holding on for dear life. I slowly pulled my arm around so Charlie could see the hideous spider. He looked down at it and bust out laughing, he was LAUGHING AT ME! "Dad stop laughing and get it off," I said shaking with fear.

He stopped laughing and tried to pull the spider of my arm but it wouldn't budge. I screamed so loud I think all of forks heard me. "GET IT OFF PLEASE!" "I'm trying," he said as he tried again to pull it off and this time it came off. I ran behind my desk and watched as Charlie wrapped the spider in a pillow case and went down stairs after laughing.

I looked around frantically looking for any more spiders but there were none. I sighed in relief and looked out my window and told Jake to come back up. Charlie was still in the woods getting rid of the spider. Jake came back up with a smile on his face I guess he heard what I was screaming about. He came up with his hand behind his back and then brought his hands forward and there was the spider that was on my arm and I screamed at Jacob for being stupid and ran down stairs.

**The Queen of twilight fanfic- That spider part was funny I just saw a spider and freaked out that's why I wrote this chapter like that lol.**


End file.
